Chaos Assassin Persia
by avr1432
Summary: Percy dies and is asked by Chaos to become his personal assassin not like regular Percy/Chaos stories please read
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody this is my first story, and i apologize if I have made any mistakes. I do not know how long this story will be but I promise I will try writing more for the sakes of people who read this, since I know first hand how annoying it is to read a story that will not be finished. And sorry if any of the characters are OOC and as long as flamers go I apreciate critic comments but do not begin to insult or use swear words I am twelve years old and do not apreciate them. Otherwise I hope you enjoy and merry chrismas and happy new year.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters other than the ones I made myself.**

**Warning: TLH never happens and there are spoilers for TLO so don´t read if you have never read Percy Jackson and the Olympians and if you do read anyways do not come and expect me to explain.**

_Percy (POV)_

The knife went through my back, and as it pierced my skin I felt the worst pain imaginable. My entire being was being pushed into the river styx again I could feel the point in my back slowly dissolving with the rest of my being.

Take all the worst kinds of deaths together and times it by one thousand and you wouldnt even begin to imagine the pain I was feeling like right now.

I felt like I was drowned, staked and drenched in acid at the same time.

Suddenly my heart exelarated and the pain got worse after seconds that seemed like hours I felt my body slacken and my sight go black…

_Annabeth(POV) _

He was just lying there like he was sleeping. He looked peaceful now but just seconds before he had been writhin in pain. Apparently the only way to destroy Kronos/Luke had been to sacrifice himself.

My heart filled with dread as tears streamed down my face, and even though I felt like fainting I crawled over two him and kissed his lips.

I had been wanting to do it ever since we were twelve, and every time I imagined us kissing it was never like this. I thought I had faced every situation imaginable in my head, but this just seemed too surreal. I mean Percy Jackson _couldn´t_ be dead. He was the hero of Olympus, savior of the gods, he was meant to live a long and happy life with me.

Just as the thought crossed my mind I knew it wasn´t true, Percy had the worst prophecy in this millenia put on his shoulders and it said that his soul was supposed to be ripped from his body. The prophecy was right.

All these thoughts went through my head at the feel of Percy´s could charred lips under mine. He had no breath and the light in his eyes had gone. After the kiss I began sobbing into his shirt and armor making him wet, minutes passed and the only thing you could hear and feel was the sound of my broken heart and the pain emanating from the throne room.

When the gods came into the throne room they all looked at me sympathetically. Poseidon just fell to his knees and began crying.

Zeus was the first one to speak "we need a shroud for the son of poseidon" the fates came in and bore him away, I tried to go with them but my mother held me back.

After a few more minutes Thalia came in with Nico by her side, they looked over at me and I nodded once again breaking into tears again. Thalia who I had never seen crying before, had silent tears flowing down her cheeks.

Nico the son of Hades who never showed emotion began punched a wall in frustration, even Ares looked sad and he hated Percy.

"We grant all the heroes of the second Titan war immortality" a static came over my body and I fainted along with the rest of the heroes from the war.

Hours later when I woke up I felt sad Percy would never expirience any of this.

Hades suddenly yelled out "Zeus he isn´t there" what does he mean? I ran into the throne room as fast as I could with my body still half sleeping "Zeus, Percy is not in the underworld" we were all shocked where could he be?...

_Percy (POV)_

I felt my brain begin working again, and expected seing Charon with his boat but instead of that I found myself in space literally.

As my mind was processing this a hooded figure came over to me and began speaking, "Perseus Jackson hero of Olympus and and saviour of the gods I am Chaos creator of all" as Chaos announced itself it took down the hood, and instead of skin you could see the universe.

The eye sockets screamed for attention as the left was bright pure light and in the right was a darkness that would have made Hades tremble in fear.

Though I should have been scared I wasn´t. Chaos did not seem to radiate an aura that made you think it was going to kill you

( I guess I shouldn´t be worried since technically, I am already dead) Chaos had an aura that made you know that he was not the enemy, but you did not want him on your bad side.

I started to bow but Chaos put a hand on my to stop me " I do not like formalities, do you?" I grinned, and said "call me Percy" he shook with laughter but after a while I asked " I expect there is a reason I am here" he stopped laughing and looked at me with a mischieveious glint in his eyes.

" Percy I would like for you to become my personal assassin" I already knew the answer but had to make precautions before actually sayig it out loud " will it be for good or evil?" instead of answering my question Chaos said " I knew I chose you for a reason" that comment actually made up my mind for me" yes I will become your assassin" I stood there for a while waiting for him to stop examinating me.

"Very well then you just have to know there will be precautions and changes" Chaos spoke in a serious tone "like what?" I asked curiousity seeping into my voice " first of all, you will need a new body and you will be trained by myself personally until you adjust to your new powers".

Wait what! apparently I thought out loud and looked pretty funny doing it because Chaos almost fell over laughing, after he was done Chaos spoke " well what did you expect that I would send my personal assassin out into the worlds unarmed?"

The truth was I didn´t know what to expect, I mean it had all gone so fast from dying and being in endless pain, to getting told I had to get a new body what next I will be the second most powerful being in the universe?

Apparently Chaos noticed my hesitation because it began speaking" you will be the second most powerful being in the universe, and will possess all the powers of the titans,gods primordial and otherwise you will also recieve the powers of gods unknown to your ancestry, such as Shiva, Odin and other mythologies or should I say religions" I was awe struck I mean wouldn´t you be if you just found out you were supposed to become the second most powerful being in the universe?

Of course my super smart comment was to say "Oh" great now I am officially the biggest laughing stock in the universe-s ?

I don´t know but what I do know is that Chaos asked me to take a walk with him and being the gentleman that I am agreed.


	2. Chapter 2  I GET A WHOLE NEW IMAGE

**Hello everyone I just wanted to answer some questions no this will not be a percabeth in the start, maybe later if I feel like it. Oh and by the way I do not count greek swearing, naming Hades or Styx as a `bad´ words. Also this chapter will be much more discriptive, and if you do not like this I am sorry, but I felt like it just had to be done that way. I want to thank all of you for your amazing comments as this is my first story so it really touches me how supportive you are, okaaay that was cheesy anyway on with the story…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than the characters I made up myself or the plot.**

**Chapter 2 I GET A WHOLE NEW IMAGE**

_Percy(POV)_

After what seemed like eternity we stopped. We were standing in front of a door, that seemingly lead to no where.

Chaos opened the door and brought me into a huge chamber with the sky as a loft kind of like in Harry Potter ( long story Annabeth _made_ me read the books). In the middle of the room five tables were standing, white clothe covering them making the bodies bulge underneeth.

The sight gave me the creeps, and I mean who wouldn´t be creeped out by walking into a room with bodies, gray walls and a freaky roof.

Okay take a deep breath Percy, and ask Chaos what the Hades is going on "Chaos, what are the bodies doing here?" I whispered as if they could hear me ( hey I have seen a zombie before and it is NOT a pretty sight –fake cough- oracle) "Well to say it straight out loud, without any confusion you will be inhabiting one of them"WHAT!

I do not want to inhabit a body, at least that is what I would have said if I actually had a choice.

Chaos motioned for me to step closer to the tables and I did, he pulled down the first cover showing the scarred face of Luke Castellan.

Just thinking the name made my whole being burn with hatred, he was the one who made my whole world crumble the one who teared me away from Annabeth, my mother, Paul, everyone. Before he knew what he was doing, the table Luke was lying on was somewhere across the room. and Luke was lying face down on the ground his arm twisted from being thrown into the wall.

Percy tried to control his anger, and after about twenty seconds finally managed to get it quieted down inside of him.

Chaos chuckled a little and said with a humorous voice "apparently not" they moved onto the next body, even without lifting the veil of white clothe you could still see the burly body.

Chaos lifted the veil and you could see a man in his mid-twenties with huge scars on his face and bleached white hair.

Have you ever seen Mr. D in a speedo with leopard pattern on, times that by fifty and you still wouldn´t get how ugly this guy was. I was not getting into that body.

I shuddered a little by the mere thought and quickly pulled the clothe over his face again. I went over to the next person.

The sight frightened me, it was Beckendorf, and come on who in their right mind would begin to inhabit one of their best friends body.

The thought just passed my mind for a second and I forgot to put the piece of fabric over his head. The body beside him was a little girl.

She looked like a doll, with her curly hair put into bows made of string. Not to be disrespectful but she was creepy, like what a girl about nine years old would wear for a halloween costume.

I sighed this was going no where I turned around staring with all my might at Chaos and then blacked out.

Apparently Chaos chose a body for me because when I opened my eyes I could actually feel the breeze on my skin and my heart pump.

Chaos looked at me with satisfaction and apparently I looked good.

I had a banging head ache and it felt like my body had been sleeping for a long time, which it probably had.

I sat up the numb feeling in my feet still didn´t go away "How are you feeling?" Like a truck had hit me in the head and the rest of my body was on pain medication.

Of course I just answered "Fine" what was that?

Was I dreaming or did that sound just come from me.

No it couldn´t be, my voice does _not_ sound like an angels quire had come to earth and everything heavenly was projected into the very sound emanating from my throat.

I grabbed a hold at my neck, and something that I hadn´t seen before became clear.

My skin was as smooth, as the feeling when you touch water.

Not a single detail of ever having worked with swords or weapons in my life. "eerrm" I said hesitating a little "Chaos, do you have a mirror?"

Chaos made a little movement with his hand and I felt something beside me . I closed my eyes, and turned around in a swift movement with grace I never knew I had. Well I guess that part is easy enough to understand, since I dont really know anything about the powers I have.

I stood up eyes still closed and then took a peek.

I was beautiful.

And a seventeen or sixteen year old girl.

I had raven black hair like before, and the same sea-green eyes but that was it.

My hair went to my waste in princess curls.

Somehow I knew it was natural ,but that only made it seem all that more amazing.

I had long lush eyelashes the Aphrodite cabin would die for and perfectly formed lips.

They had a hint of deep red to them ,and parted slightly as I looked at myself.

My flawless skin was ivory almost white, and had a glow around it that seemed to show of my beauty like Aphrodite.

My high cheekbones had a natural rosy color that seemed to go with everything else.

My body, had curves in all the right places and a tender frame.

I was wearing a beige dress that made my eyes pop, and my feet had a pair of gladiator sandals with a slim four inch heel, that would have made a normal woman weak in the knees. The shoes were silver like my earings that had small diamonds put in them. In other words, I put Aphrodite to shame.

Hades I put anybody to shame.

You could times Aphrodite with a billion, and not even be close to the league of beauty I had.

Okay enough self admiration. Chaos looked impressed but I just ignored it.

I needed to start training and learning all these new abilities and how to function in my new body."Chaos were do we go know?" he looked at me with happy eye sockets

(if that is possible) and said "we begin training, from now on your name shall be Persia" I can live with that. "And Percy you need to know every thousand years you are here, it has only been a year on earth" WOW!

He snapped his fingers, and we found ourselves in a training room encased in crystal.

You could just summon everything you needed by thinking about it, and we went on for days learning, fighting, exploring, it was becoming daily routine and even though it was hard, Chaos was a good teacher.

The only thing that really couldn´t get out of my mind was Annabeth, my best friend, my teacher and my first love.

Okay, that might be slightly awkward since now I am technically a girl…

Ten earth years after I came here I got assigned to my first mission. A evil lady using small children to work for her in India.

And I admit I hesitated a moment before realizing all the bad things she had done.

But it _was_ my first mortal kill, and that just kind of hit me hard at the time.

Anyway my punishment was that I could not sleep for three nights and three days.

See I really didn´t need that much sleep since I am immortal and all that groovy stuff.

Did I just think that?

Must have picked it up from that guy in the Lotus casino.

This has really messed up my way of seing time.

I sometimes took time to just think in my freetime.

About how much has changed, my mon Sally got married to Paul they now have twins. Andromeda Perseus Blofis and Nike Fortuna Blofis. They were six years old now and knew absolutely nothing of the greek myths or should I say reality.

I also tried visiting my own grave once…

It was weird, not really knowing what to do. I mean should I come with roses on my own grave?

Fortunately someone already had. Actually a lot of someones had.

I was exited because today I would learn how to be a shapeshifter. I know, sounds weird but really its simple you just do like the gods do change forms.

Except I have to have my true form as Persia Void. It was very nerve wracking in my new body and even though I had the physical stuff under control I still had a lot to learn on the emotional side.

Chaos said it could probably take hundreds of years, to get used to it because of all the mingling of boy hormones and girl hormones, and all that other biology school stuff.

Listen I know I am supposed to have all of Athena´s power of wisdom and more but sometimes I just like to play dumb.

Act as before you know to keep memories intact and unscathed.

Oh no, I feel a flash back coming

_-Flashback-_

_2 Years ago…_

_I am finally allowed a relationship with my mother and siblings. Okay not a real one, just…_

_I could visit from time to time. _

_Tell about Percy, well not really about __**Percy**__ since I am Percy, just in the form of Persia. _

_This is confusing. _

_Okay I guess I will tell them the very limited version and amount of information about Percy, and say I am a friend who swore on the river styx not to tell anyone except you._

_And you will have to swear not to tell anyone about the information I tell you. _

_Sound about right, right?_

_Never mind, I am knocking on the door now. _

_Knock, knock, knock. It reminds me of the sound of doom. Cryptic much?_

_I got to stop talking to myself. The door opened and there stood my mom. Sally Blofis. _

_She looked slightly older, her hair had a few more grey streaks in it, and she had a few more wrinkles on the forehead. Otherwise she looked…_

_Happy._

_Her eyes glinted and she had a colorful apron on. _

"_Youre, Sally Jackson err, Blofis right?" she looked slightly confused, but answered " yes" with a small hesitation. _

_I guess I should have expected it, since I was wearing a black cape, and she couldn´t see my face, here we go. _

"_I am a friend of Percy´s" first she had a small frown, then realization dawned on her about what I just said "where is he?" now I feel guilty "can I come in ?" "oh, yes of course call me Sally" she opened the wider and I took a step inside. "I am in the middle of baking" I followed her into the kitchen, before I took of my cape. _

_She turned around and saw me._

_Her eyes widened in shock "that is the purpose of the cape" I said and answered the silent question, her eyes gave away. _

_She nodded "my husband is coming home soon, with the twins" I gave her a sweet smile and sat down by the counter. "So, what is your connection to Percy?" she asked with longing "I can´t give you very much information, but first I need to know something, do the twins know about Percy´s ah world?" she waited about ten seconds before answering "no they don´t, it is better that way until they can handle it, I do read stories to them" interested I asked "what kind of stories?" "about Percy I changed the names, but the stories are their favorites, and how did you know Percy again?" oh crap what to tell…_

"_Well I met for the first time when… He had just died, and well lets just say, I live a long way away from here, and he told me about you and Annabeth and what happened". _

_I took a deep breath before continuing "he isn´t sorry for what happened, actually his exact words were `tell them that I love them, that I am sorry I had to die but that I don´t regret what happened, and that I will always be in their hearts, that I wish I could stay with them forever and that they could see me again, but they can´t they just need to know I am still watching looking out for them could you tell them that?´, Sally he loves you very much he also loves Nike and Andromeda very much, and I am sorry that he couldn´t be here instead of me"._

_My Mom looked at me with teary eyes _

"_where is he? Why haven´t the gods gotten any news of this? And why can´t he come himself?"_

_This is going to be harder than I expected "Sally I am over eight thousand years old, I have been studying everything in magic, every minute of every day, unless I am sleeping or eating. I don´t have more than an hours freetime in year. I know magic that the gods could only dream of. Sally I am sorry to tell you this but your son is dead at least his body is". _

_She began crying silently, but quickly wiped away her tears "what do you mean at least his body is?" I knew I had to tell her about the whole body thing, I just didn´t have to tell her that I am in this body._

"_Well Sally his soul is still alive that´s why Hades hasn´t found him in the underworld. He has simply changed form like a satyr" that is a good, but simple explanation even from my point of view._

"_Sally you have to swear on the river styx not to tell anyone of my visit and what I told you abaout Percy, my err… Boss already isn´t comfortable sharing this much information" I gave her my most serious expression, but really I was just really happy to see her even if she didn´t know who I am. _

_She nodded carefully and said "I swear to the river styx I will not pass on the information" thunder boomed and realized I hadn´t even introduced myself properly "oh, and by the way my name is Persia Void" a mischievious smile crossed her face "pleased to meet you". _

_A loud ding was heard from the oven, "the cookies" Sally explained as she took them out of the oven "blue?" she looked confused for a moment, then realized I was asking about the peculiar habit we shared. "Oh yeah its a long story, take one" I did as told. And just as I was about to take a bite, I said "Paul´s home" and sure enough, twenty seconds later the door opened in the hall. _

_Paul stepped in while calling out "Sally I am home" two small kids came running in and hugged their mother. Paul stepped in and was just about to ask something when he saw me. _

_I wish I could have taken a picture, because his expression was hilarious. _

_His mouth was slightly open, and his coat and bag were lying on the floor beside him. _

"_This is why I wear a cape" I said this while trying not to laugh, mean while Sally had given up to the laughter a long time ago. _

_Andromeda came up to me and said "you´re pretty" I smiled at that and said "so are you"._

_I then turned to Sally and said "I should be leaving, but it was nice to meet you" I stood up placed the cape over my shoulders and left._

_-End Of Flashback_

_Annabeth (POV)_

Gods I can´t stop thinking about _him_.

I know it has been a decade, but when you really love someone and I do not mean a school girl crush, I mean when you would give your life to be with the person

(and Percy did sacrifice his) It´s hard to forget and move on.

Becoming immortal wasn´t all that bad, I could take my time on Olympus and make it perfect. I also had minor godlike powers such as being able to hear longer and see longer.

Heightened senses and being able to change my age.

I was in the middle of designing a temple, for _him_.

I know Percy was not a god but he was worshipped around here as one.

The Lost Hero is what we call him, he is our role model especially to the younger campers.

I would like to say camp has changed a lot, but really it hasn´t, and after a while doing the same stuff over and over again it isn´t all that fun.

We have more cabins and campers than before and the camp had gotten so much bigger. We have new training methods and battle strategies invented by yours truly. But we also have more monsters escaping tartarus, faster than before and during the years it seems like the process is speeding up. Demigods are killed every day though we manage to bring most of them to camp.

We even have trained demigods in schools trying to find other halfbloods but the job isn´t easy.

Percy would know what to do, even if he is a seaweed brain. Hades still hasn´t gotten his soul in the underworld, and none of the other gods can find him.

Not even Hermes god of the travellers. He has vanished and is simply, the lost hero of Olympus.


	3. AU: Important

**Okay, so I know I haven´t updated in quite some time but I kind of had a small writers block. Now I just need to set the basics like if Annabeth and Percy should get together or if he should be with another. I want to know what you think, so I have a poll on my page. I am SO SORRY I don´t have a chapter yet but if you want to give me some ideas or vote on the poll I promise I will come up something.**


	4. AU: Important 2

There is a scheme brewing up with the FF staff and they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with Yaoi, Yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc...)

So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not be able to log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know that we mean business. Also, if anybody has any information on when this purging on M-rated fics will be, please contact me. I would like to know in advance.

SPREAD THE WORD!

Copy and paste this into your story updates, communities and forums!

Thanks!

Dear readers, this isn't a chapter but is extremely important.

There will be a **BLACK OUT **on **JUNE 23rd (GMT time)**

Don't log on, don't pm anyone, AND DON'T UPDATE.

DON'T EVEN ENTER THE SITE.

This is a protest so that we can truly unleash our imagination. If we are restricted with a list of rules of what we **can't** write, how are we supposed to do that?

If we do nothing, then FFN will take down fanfics rated M. They could be yours, your friend's, or one of your favorites so please participate.

This notice will go down after Juune 23rd.

Remember, tell everyone!

Thank you for reading.


	5. AU: Apology

I would love to be able to continue the story and maybe I will someday, but the fact is that It has been such a long time since I began writing it and mentally I am at a completely different place now. This makes it very difficult for me to even imagine writing further on the story, and whilst it upsets me greatly that I am unable to grant the wishes of people still wanting to read it. So to give people out there an answer, maybe someday I will write further, but do not expect anything. I hope that this does not disappoint you too much and I hope that you will accept my reasoning. Thank you for actually taking the time to read my story, and I am extremely grateful for your continued support even if it ended up fruitless.

avr1432


End file.
